


his lonesome nights (are over)

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: Hierarchy of Needs [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brotp, Co-workers, Communication, Consensual Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest Kink, Lack of Communication, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Nonverbal Communication, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omorashi, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pseudo-Incest, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, References to Depression, Safewords, Sharing a Bed, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Dave, Trans Derek, Trans Male Character, Trust, Trust Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: In which Hotch is a good, gentle Dom, Rossi is a bratty little Sub and Derek might just be a little in love with both of them. 100% platonically, of course.





	his lonesome nights (are over)

Derek takes a moment to stare at the water bottles stacked in the small fridge on their private jet and count them one last time. Half a dozen Which is half a dozen less than when they took off two hours ago. Two more hours to go..

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. The ache in his lower belly is still dull, not yet sharp. He can take another bottle. But does he want to?

Eventually, Derek settles for taking another water bottle out of the fridge and turns around to walk back to his seat. He doesn't come far though, for he bumps into Dave before he can even take a single step. Dave, who looks like he definitely isn't going for the fridge, but for the toilet. Dave, who's been drinking nothing but coffee since they took off. Dave, who almost definitely didn't safeword out, and is going for the toilet nonetheless.

He pats Derek on the shoulder once, briefly, in passing. It's somewhat of a brotherly gesture, like he wants to say /We've got this/. He's still going for the toilet, though, but he's a grown man who can make his own decisions, so Derek doesn't even try to stop him.

No one is going to stop him, on the other hand, from talking to Hotch about it. He slips into his seat at the table across from Hotch, and side-eyes his sleeping colleagues before asking, "David didn't safeword out, did he?"

Hotch shakes his head once. "No, he didn't."

"I think he's taking a piss right now," Derek says, and his insides twist just talking about it.

"Yes, probably."

"Why?," Derek asks, and opens his fourth bottle of water in only a few hours.

Hotch simply shrugs. "He just gets like this sometimes. Pushes too far, breaks the rules, wants me to punish him for it."

"Why doesn't he just... ask for what he wants?," Derek asks and takes a sip.

Hotch shrugs again, but smiles affectionately this time. "He's simply not good at that kind of thing. But he's predictable and easy to read. Can't teach an old dog new tricks, you know. I know exactly how to deal with him when he gets like this, don't you worry."


End file.
